Vas a perder a esa chica
by Katte Turner
Summary: —¿No te lo han dicho, Koshimae? La vida no es eterna, y ella menos aún. Y si sigues sin tenerla en cuenta, vas a perderla. Yo te la voy a quitar —. O de cómo sobrellevar un trío amoroso. [KinSakuRyo] [Serie de drabbles]
1. Meditación

Como dice el summary, es una serie de drabbles. No más de mil palabras (con algunas excepciones), ya que es lo que más me acomoda y en lo que me desenvuelvo mejor. El título está inspirado en la letra de The Beatles, "You're going to lose that girl". Espero que lo disfruten y me hagan llegar sus comentarios :)

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Meditación

Acostado en su amplia y confortable cama, Ryoma suspiró casi apesadumbrado debido a los últimos sucesos ocurridos. Nunca tendía a darle más importancia de la necesaria a ciertos eventos (o a casi todos), pero desde hace algunos días estaba viendo cosas que no le gustaban. Cualquier rutina que implicara tenis estaba bien para él, _cualquiera_. O eso pensaba él. Pero cuando vio que cierta muchacha ya no iba con tanta frecuencia a los entrenamientos y a los partidos, comenzó vagamente a sentir curiosidad al respecto. Una curiosidad a la que no le atribuía (o intentaba no hacerlo) demasiada importancia.

Dado que —inevitablemente— uno termina acostumbrándose a la rutina, ver algo fuera de ella siempre descoloca por un momento. Y eso le pasó a Ryoma. El problema es que no lo descolocó sólo por un momento, pues ya llevaba un par de días así. Y no era una sensación agradable. Tampoco era algo con lo que no podía convivir pero, ciertamente, era una especie de molestia que le hacía un tímido cosquilleo en el cuerpo y que, por momentos, le quitaba la vital concentración que siempre poseía.

Pero no era algo por lo que desesperarse; no, no y no. El tiempo le ayudaría a arreglar esa molestia. O a encontrar las respuestas a su pequeña incomodidad. Cualquiera de las dos funcionaría para él.

Al día siguiente llegó de lo más normal al Seigaku. Había entrado al salón y, como siempre, muchas personas se acercaron para saludarlo. Normal. Luego vio a Sakuno sonrojarse y saludarlo tímidamente con la mano, agitándola lentamente, como si tuviese miedo de que se le escapara. Eso también era normal. Hasta ahí, todo bien. Pero cuando pasaron unos minutos y escuchó a esa niña escandalizada y molesta gritar de manera casi aberrante, supo que aquello se escapaba de lo común. Vio aquello como una oportunidad, así que disimuladamente decidió ver y escuchar lo que hablaban.

Ryuzaki le hacía señas desesperadas con las manos, como diciéndole que bajara el tono de voz. Pero su amiga —de la cual Ryoma no recordaba el nombre, o creía nunca haberlo escuchado— alzaba su voz cada vez más, intimidando hasta a sus compañeros más extrovertidos. De los gestos y muecas que hacía, pudo —con algo de dificultad, ya que sus gritos eran desagradables— descifrar un par de palabras. _Shitenhouji_ y _Tooyama_.

Sintió cómo lentamente el párpado de su ojo izquierdo comenzó a palpitar, y se intensificó aún más cuando vio cómo ella se sonrojaba tiernamente ante esa mención.

La cabeza de Tomoka fue un vaivén entre el Echizen y la cobriza. Cuando pudo interpretar la mueca del ambarino supo que aquello iba a ponerse entretenido. _Muy_ entretenido. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que le daba unas leves palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga, como diciéndole que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Ryoma no le quitó un ojo a la nieta de la entrenadora y, luego de meditarlo por unos segundos, decidió que iba a llegar al fondo del asunto. Si aquello podía quitarle la leve —muy leve, según Ryoma— molestia que sentía, pues el actuar era bienvenido.

Averiguaría qué estaba sucediendo, y de paso erradicaría aquel fastidioso cosquilleo de su cuerpo. Y luego todo volvería a ser como antes. Su interminable concentración por el tenis volvería a ser lo que era.

O eso esperaba.


	2. Efecto

Gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Efecto

Era una tarde calurosa, pero la buena noticia residía en que no había entrenamiento. La entrenadora tenía que hacer una cosa que Ryoma no sabía ni tampoco le interesaba. Era una oportunidad casi caída del cielo, pensó Ryoma. El destino conspiraba para que pudiera averiguar las andanzas de su compañera, y eso fue suficiente para él.

Entonces se disponía a… Momento, momento. ¿Las andanzas de Ryuzaki? ¿En qué instante había siquiera pensado en eso? Bufó de sólo repasar mentalmente las cosas que pensaba cuando recordaba a la cobriza.

Ella no tenía ningún efecto en él. No.

Masculló de manera audible y giró sobre sus talones para irse. No iba a ir tras Ryuzaki luego de eso. Ni bien hubo dado dos pasos fue interceptado por dos sujetos que se colgaron estrafalariamente de su cuerpo. Oh, no.

—¡Pequeñín, nya!

—Echizen, vamos a comer algo.

Por Dios, no. Ahora, de pasar a _espiar_ a Ryuzaki o lo que sea que tenía pensado hacer, tendría que ir con el par de raritos hiperactivos insufribles. Ryoma creía que no había peor castigo que ése.

—Tengo mucha hambre, vamos por unas hamburguesas —dijo Momo, haciendo una mueca teatralmente terrible.

—Toda la razón, Momo —lo imitó Eiji. Ambos hacían muecas como si estuviesen sufriendo una inanición grave y luego soltaron sonoras carcajadas, como si aquello tuviese muchísima gracia.

Ryoma suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba cansinamente sus ojos, y se dejó arrastrar por sus dos amigos. No había caso resistirse; en esas condiciones, aunque lo intentase no sacaría nada bueno.

Luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras —y bastante hastiados por el calor—, llegaron al local de comida rápida al que siempre iban cuando morían de hambre. Estaba abarrotado de gente, pero Momoshiro siempre tenía buena presencia en el lugar y, luego de unos cuantos minutos, llegaron para tomar su pedido.

—¡Eres increíble, Momo! —gritó emocionado Eiji— Si no fuese por ti, seguiríamos esperando.

—Gracias, gracias —respondió altaneramente el aludido, agitando la mano de un lado para otro.

Ryoma arqueó una ceja, molesto. Aquello no podía ser peor. Tener que soportar la altanería de Momoshiro y los gritos de Kikumaru-senpai era demasiado para el apacible Echizen. Si alguien tenía que sobresalir en algo, ése era él.

Sin embargo, cuando la comida llegó, no pudo resistirse al inconfundible olor de una hamburguesa recién preparada. Pronto sus pensamientos se esfumaron y sólo se concentró en los sendos bocados que le dio a la hamburguesa y en los largos sorbos a su heladísima bebida. Todo tipo de preocupación desapareció, y Ryoma volvió a ser el chico calmado que sólo pensaba en tenis. Y en que el calor se fuera, por cierto.

No obstante, al salir del local fue —nuevamente, para su desgracia— arrastrado hacia un lugar menos concurrido. Algo así como un escondite, o lo que sea.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó casi chillando el ambarino. Sus amigos se superaban cada día en tomarlo por sorpresa.

—Calla, pequeñín —susurró Eiji misteriosamente—. Hemos identificado a un objetivo sospechoso —y ahora sonó de lo más divertido.

El peliverde volvió a arquear una ceja, un poco confundido por la acción de su senpai. ¿Qué cosa sería tan importante como para esconderse de esa forma?

Pero cuando Momo le indicó con el índice, él comprendió a lo que se refería su compañero. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al ver a Ryuzaki junto a… ese mono de la jungla del cual no recordaba el nombre —o tal vez sí, pero no quería admitirlo—.

—T-Tooyama-kun…

El alborotado pelirrojo del Shitenhouji estaba en Tokio. Con Ryuzaki. Ella levemente sonrojada, él carcajeando a más no poder. Ella hablándole suavemente, casi de forma aterciopelada, él mirándola con ojos centelleantes.

Ryoma sintió un molesto cosquilleo en las manos. Aquello tenía que terminar. Y se dio cuenta que ella —o ella y él juntos— sí tenían efecto en su persona.

Y en la oscuridad de aquella guarida, Momo y Eiji se miraron maliciosamente.


	3. De desconcentraciones y averiguaciones

No esperaba tanta aceptación al fic. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows, son las mejores :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** De desconcentraciones y averiguaciones

Ryoma intentaba concentrarse. Tenía examen al día siguiente y necesitaba prepararse adecuadamente para mantener su estatus de estudiante sobresaliente. Sí, es raro pensar que Ryoma pueda ser sobresaliente en los estudios, dado que casi todo para él —menos el tenis— es tremendamente aburrido. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se ha dado cuenta que hay materias que no le cuestan en lo absoluto. Fue así como empezó a destacar por sobre la media. Cabe remarcar que lo de "mantener" es una idea maliciosa de su padre, tan terco como una mula. Aunque no había excepciones: había materias que le "costaban".

Historia Universal era una de ellas. Por Dios, ¿cómo alguien en su sano juicio puede aprenderse tantas fechas y acontecimientos históricos sin que su cabeza explote? En serio, qué cosa más terrible tener que grabar en su memoria hechos que el ambarino ni siquiera había vivido. Le parecía ilógico tener que recordar fechas, no le encontraba utilidad. Esperaba algún día hacerlo… No, no quería hacerlo; realmente era una materia insufrible.

Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba el Echizen, intentando aprender la fecha exacta en la que Napoleón Bonaparte participó en la Batalla de Waterloo. Horroroso.

Para colmo de males —no era suficiente con que la materia en sí le costara— su cabeza se encontraba en otra parte, vagando por los pasillos del colegio, por las calles de Tokio. En definitiva: en cualquier lugar, menos en donde realmente tenía que estar: estudiando.

Es que nadie podía culparlo, había hecho todo el intento pero el maldito libro insufrible era terriblemente aburrido. Y además… Ryuzaki. ¡Ryuzaki! ¿Qué hacía ella con el salvaje inaguantable de Tooyama? El sólo hecho de pensar que ella no se encontraba cumpliendo la rutina le producía un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Nunca iba a admitir que estaba molesto, no. Ryoma no estaba molesto en lo absoluto.

Es sólo que la cotidianidad de la vida le había hecho acostumbrarse a su presencia, a que ella estuviese ahí, silente pero muy cumplidora. Le costaba siquiera pensar en que ella estaba cambiando eso por unas tardes alegres con el salvaje. Le costaba más de lo que quería admitirlo, y era extraño.

Cerró el libro de historia con desgana y soltó un audible suspiro. Súbitamente, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al baño, empapándose la cara con agua al llegar.

"Basta", se dijo a sí mismo. "Volveré a estudiar y mi concentración será excelente. Nada podrá detenerme para el examen de mañana", pensó decidido.

Su resolución se mantuvo hasta que llegó la hora de dormir y, finalmente, sintió que el día fue provechoso.

A la mañana siguiente se encaminó como de costumbre al colegio. Las clases pasaron rápidamente —más de lo que él podría pensar— para dar paso al ansiado entrenamiento. Sin embargo, en ese lapso no pudo evitar notar que su compañera se veía distinta. Se veía… _distraída_. Como si su abstraída mente se encontrase en otro lugar, lejano al salón de clases.

Ryoma golpeaba fuertemente la pelota, imprimiéndole rapidez con cada choque contra su raqueta. Otro golpe más y, luego, el partido contra Arai llegó a su término. El ambarino alzó su crisma.

—¿Ya? —soltó aburrido.

No había peor cosa que un partido corto y carente de pasión por parte de su rival. Arai iba a reclamar pero fue interrumpido por Momoshiro.

—¿Qué te pasa, Echizen?

El aludido arqueó una ceja, no entendiendo del todo la pregunta realizada por su amigo.

—Estás jugando distinto —afirmó el pelinegro—. Como si estuvieras… enojado.

Ryoma no se inmutó al escuchar esas palabras.

—No me pasa nada —dijo, casi con serenidad.

Momo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Claro que no —dijo divertido—. Por eso tu partido terminó tan rápido —comentó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Está tan abstraído que ni siquiera ha notado lo incómodo y molesto que está", pensó risueño el pelinegro.

—Escucha, creo que puedo ayudarte —soltó de repente—. Dame un par de días y lo averiguaré.

El ambarino se quedó estático en su lugar, analizando cada palabra.

—¿Averiguar… qué? —preguntó, entendiendo a medias.

Momo amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Dame unos días —repitió.

Y tal y como se lo había asegurado a Ryoma, Momo volvió con datos frescos y sabrosos una semana después de haber tenido esa extraña conversación.

—Lo tengo —dijo, ampliando su boca y mostrando todos sus alineados y blancos dientes, en algo que parecía ser claramente una sonrisa de suficiencia.


	4. Resultados inesperados

Hola, primero que todo haré algunas aclaraciones: he "modificado" la línea temporal con respecto a la serie, por lo tanto, Ryoma y Sakuno siguen estando en primer año, Momo en segundo y Eiji y compañía en tercero. No ha ocurrido el Campeonato Sub-17 pero sí las Nacionales. Probablemente sea irrelevante, pero quería explicarlo por si acaso :) Sin más, los dejo con la lectura y les agradezco los reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** Resultados inesperados

—He conseguido la información —repitió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y sin inmutarse ante el semblante arisco, casi incrédulo de su amigo.

Ryoma intuía lo que estaba sucediendo, después de todo, Momo era experto en inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le incumbían en lo absoluto. No supo si sentirse agradecido o molesto por todas las atribuciones que el pelinegro se había tomado.

Takeshi no le quitó un ojo de encima, pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, como si se sintiera derrotado por la distancia social que su amigo tenía con él. Momo era todo lo contrario a Ryoma: extrovertido y sincero. Y de lo último, tal vez demasiado. Por eso a veces su actuar lo descolocaba, porque ingenuamente esperaba que el ambarino, aunque fuese una vez, se mostrara verdadero ante él.

Suspiró casi inaudiblemente antes de continuar.

—¿Vas a querer escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

Ryoma fijó sus gatunos ojos en él.

—Ya que te tomaste la molestia —le dijo en un tono que denotaba burla.

El pelinegro iba a soltar una risa sonora pero se contuvo a último minuto. Después de todo, quien iba a recibir una noticia no muy agradable sería él, y entonces Momoshiro sería el último en esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

—Bien —comenzó—, creo que me debes unas cuantas —dijo, alzando levemente la comisura de sus labios—. No ha sido fácil obtener toda esta información.

El ambarino arqueó una ceja y se dispuso a dar media vuelta, sin decirle ni una sola palabra a su amigo. ¿Qué diablos? Nadie le había pedido nada, si él quería investigar por su cuenta era asunto suyo. Aunque… debía admitir que no había sido del todo una mala idea. De hecho, aquello que estaba a punto de serle revelado parecía ser importante y, sin querer admitirlo, quería escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decirle.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo casi divertido—. Mira, seguí a Sakuno-chan después de los entrenamientos.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, pero lo corrigió en el acto. Carraspeó levemente y le hizo una seña vacua al pelinegro para que continuara. No quería que sintiera que estaba interesado, porque no lo estaba.

—Todos esos días, después del colegio, se encontró con Tooyama Kintaro —continuó, reparando en el cambio de semblante de su amigo. Contuvo la risa que estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios—. Si te digo la verdad, hasta a mí me dio curiosidad, sobre todo después de lo del otro día, así que los espié. No hicieron nada fuera de lo común, pero seguía intrigado así que fui más allá.

Ryoma siguió en silencio, escuchando las palabras de su amigo con algo de reticencia. Ya no sabía si quería seguir enterándose de más cosas.

—Como no podía ir directamente hacia ellos y preguntarles qué hacían, me vi en la necesidad de saciar mis dudas averiguando con otras personas. Y así lo hice —Momo hizo una pausa para guardar reservas de aire en sus pulmones—. No fue fácil, pero tuve que recurrir a la única persona que podía ayudarme. Así que me encaminé hacia el Hyotei.

Ryoma, al escuchar aquello, entrecerró los ojos y no comprendió por qué su amigo tuvo que ir hacia ese colegio en primer lugar. Takeshi interpretó su gesto y continuó su relato.

—Oshitari Yuushi —respondió—. Ya sabes, su primo Kenya-san va al Shitenhouji, por lo que tuve que ir y pedirle su número. No sabes lo difícil que fue, no porque Oshitari-san fuese alguien complicado, sino porque no tenía cómo explicarle el que yo quisiera el número telefónico de su primo.

El Echizen asintió sutilmente, volviendo a retomar algo de concentración en lo que Momoshiro le decía.

—Inventé una excusa muy pobre, pero vamos, no me pidas más —prosiguió, dejando al descubierto sus blancos y alineados dientes—. Le dije que quería aprender a ser una estrella tan veloz como Kenya-san —e hizo una mueca extraña que Ryoma no comprendió (tal vez fuese una burla a él mismo, quién sabe) —, y por eso mismo pienso que no me creyó nada. Es muy inteligente, debe haber intuido desde el primer momento que le mentí. El punto es que, para mi sorpresa, me dio el número de su primo sin preguntarme nada.

Ryoma volvió a agitar casi imperceptible su cabeza de arriba abajo, sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho. Algo así como impaciencia.

—La cosa es que llamé a Kenya-san para sacarle información sobre Kintaro y, ¿sabes? Fue una sorpresa lo que me dijo. Me contó que el Capitán Shiraishi fue invitado a una capacitación sobre tenis acá en Tokio, o algo así, la verdad es que no le entendí mucho —comentó, rascándose su cabeza y desordenándose algunos mechones negros de cabello—. Pero le dijeron que podía traer a quien él creyese que tuviese más aptitudes para el juego, y bueno, ya sabes a quién escogió.

—¿Y esto en qué me afecta a mí? —preguntó de mala manera, cruzándose de brazos y esperando una pronta respuesta del pelinegro.

Momo esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Y Ryoma se arrepintió en el acto de haber hablado de esa manera.

—No he terminado, Echizen. Ya conoces el motivo por el cual ese chico está en la ciudad —Takeshi volvió a respirar profundamente y, deseando beber agua con urgencia por haber hablado tanto, continuó—. Kenya-san es muy simpático, ya sabes, así que le pregunté sobre su equipo de tenis. Me dijo que estaban todos entusiasmados por los nuevos desafíos que tenían por delante, pero había uno que estaba más entusiasmado de lo normal. Que desde el Torneo Nacional lo veía distinto. La verdad, dudo que Tooyama-kun pueda ser más alegre y animado de lo que ya es, pero eso fue lo que me dijo.

El ambarino no quiso escuchar lo que venía después. Mentiría si dijera que no le importaba, porque de ser así, hace rato que hubiese dado por finalizada esa conversación. Le importaba, pero todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta si esa preocupación era desmedida.

Momo esbozó una sonrisa de total burla y pronunció lo que Ryoma no quería escuchar:

—Kenya-san me dijo que, desde que Tooyama-kun está saliendo con Sakuno-chan, está más feliz que nunca.


	5. Reacción

Hola chicas :) Quiero contarles que desde ahora tendré un poquito más de tiempo, así que tal vez actualice más rápido. Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero hay varias lectoras de **Espectador** leyendo este fic, así que a ellas les digo: muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya está en proceso la continuación, agradezco su paciencia casi infinita :) porque sé que me he demorado bastante.

Una última cosa: ¿creen que avanza muy lento la historia? Es sólo para saber, tampoco quiero aburrirlas. Bueno, sin más que decir, las dejo leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** Reacción

Ryoma escuchó atentamente las palabras de su senpai, mas no dijo nada. Ciertamente, le parecía que su amigo había hecho una investigación profunda con respecto al tema. Extrañamente, pensó en los contratiempos por los que tuvo que pasar: ir al Hyotei, hablar con Oshitari-san, mentirle y luego hablar con Kenya-san. Estuvo a punto de reír de sólo imaginarlo en aquellas situaciones tan incómodas. Una reacción totalmente extraña, porque en esos momentos, lo que menos debía hacer era reír.

Su semblante no había cambiado ni un ápice desde que el pelinegro terminó de hablar.

Momo, por su parte, pensó que la noticia causaría un gran impacto en su compañero de equipo; sin embargo, no fue así y eso le extrañó. Conocía a Echizen y sabía que —aunque quisiese esconder sus emociones— había ciertos gestos o comportamientos que simplemente no se podían evitar. Frunció el ceño en una actitud casi confundida.

—¿Qué opinas?

Ryoma se volteó y lo miró con profundidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con sequedad.

Takeshi esbozó una mueca y se tapó trágicamente la frente.

—Sobre lo que te acabo de contar.

Sobre lo que le acababa de contar. ¿Qué podía decir al respecto? Cada quien podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiese, él sólo se enfocaba en sí mismo y en mejorar cada vez más en el tenis —si eso era siquiera posible—. De hecho, ¿qué le importaba a él lo que ella hiciera o dejase de hacer? Nada, en efecto. Absolutamente nada. Sabiendo el motivo de su ausencia en los entrenamientos, ya podía vislumbrar una mejoría en su concentración y un enfoque al cien por cien en el tenis, pues estaba totalmente seguro que su dispersión se debía a que no tenía idea de lo que ella hacía, y eso le hacía pensar en cosas innecesarias.

—Nada.

Takeshi repitió aquel gesto.

—Tienes que opinar algo al respecto —le espetó—. Lo que sea.

Ryoma inhaló aire y respondió.

—Que está bien, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran —dijo simplemente.

A Momo casi se le desencajó la mandíbula al escuchar aquella respuesta. Es cierto que el ambarino es una persona extremadamente reservada con su vida privada, pero incluso así no podía creer que, después de tantas reacciones a favor de la cobriza, él dijese eso.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, chasqueando levemente la lengua.

El peliverde giró sobre sus pies y caminó lentamente hacia su casa, posando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dejando a su amigo con la duda instalada en su mente.

* * *

Caminó lentamente por las calles, dejando que el viento le desordenara juguetonamente el cabello, e intentó pensar en los acontecimientos ocurridos. Cuando llegó, no pudo hacer más que tumbarse en su cama y _reaccionar_. "No me importa, no me importa", mascullaba de vez en cuando. Y es que quería autoconvencerse de que era así, pero no pudo conseguirlo. No podía evitar evocar sus sonrojos y su tartamudeo, pero casi, casi enfureció al recordar que una vez, y sólo una vez, esas acciones no fueron dirigidas hacia él. Pero la mente a veces juega una mala pasada, justo como le estaba sucediendo ahora, recordándole cosas que quería olvidar.

Y también, deteniéndose o dejando de funcionar en momentos clave como el de aquella tarde.

Y si es que antes no lo había admitido abiertamente, ahora lo hacía: Ryuzaki Sakuno le importaba, tal vez no de una forma amorosa —eso no lo sabía—, pero le importaba al fin y al cabo. Porque si esto que sentía no era afecto por una persona, entonces estaba mal enfocado en la vida, o la vida estaba mal enfocada con él. Era terco, sí que lo era, pero debía reconocer que aquello nunca antes le había pasado. Nunca había perdido su enfoque en el tenis, ni siquiera cuando Ryoga llegó para desordenarle su mundo, ni siquiera cuando su padre desencajaba todo lo que él tenía estructurado. Y eso era decir demasiado.

Estaba decidido: analizaría las situaciones posteriores con ojo crítico y actuaría a conciencia. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. O, de hecho, era lo único que podía hacer. Perder la cabeza y descontrolarse no era parte del carácter de Echizen Ryoma. No lo era y, ciertamente, nunca lo sería. Al menos no en esta vida.


	6. Petición

¡Hola! Este capítulo me gustó y por eso he decidido subir la continuación hoy o mañana, para no perder el hilo de la historia. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** Petición

Las clases habían comenzado y Ryoma sentía un sopor tremendo. Es que estar en Historia Universal era un tremendo lío, y sólo quería que terminara porque no aguantaba estar ahí ni un segundo más.

—Y entonces, necesito que… reporte… próxima… emana…

Ryoma se rindió ante Morfeo y disfrutó del exquisito sueño que se le presentó. Estaba jugando un partido de tenis contra Tooyama Kintaro y, no es que se creyese la gran cosa, pero le estaba dando una paliza de aquellas. Bah, patrañas, ¿a quién quería engañar? Se creía y efectivamente era la gran cosa. Era una columna fundamental en su equipo y para sus compañeros, no por nada su capitán quería que él fuese el próximo pilar del equipo de tenis. Se disponía a dar el golpe final, mientras escuchaba a Kintaro vociferar "No, ¡por favor no, Koshimae!", cuando todo se volvió confuso y negro.

—¡Echizen!

Se despertó súbitamente ante el bramido de su profesora, refregándose los ojos mientras intentaba contener —sin éxito— un pronunciado bostezo.

—¡Es la última vez que te permito dormir en mi clase! —gritó enfadada la académica.

Sus compañeros estallaron en risas mientras él seguía en su intento por desperezarse. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos carmesí de Sakuno, quien lo miraba divertida y de otra forma que Ryoma no pudo descifrar.

—¡Orden, orden! ¡Continúa la clase! —exigió la profesora.

Fue así como todo se fue calmando, y el ambarino nuevamente luchó por no sucumbir ante el sueño. Cuando las clases y los entrenamientos terminaron, Sakuno lo interceptó a la salida.

—Ryoma-kun.

Era la primera vez, desde que se había enterado que Ryuzaki y Tooyama estaban saliendo, que la cobriza le hablaba directamente.

—Hmph —fue el vacuo sonido que salió de sus labios, indicándole que la había escuchado.

—V-Verás, yo… —dijo nerviosa, jugueteando con sus dedos pulgares— B-Bueno, no sé si sabías, pero Tooyama-kun está en la ciudad porque está en una capacitación, y b-bueno, él me p-pidió si tú… podías… yo…

Ryoma esbozó una mueca de cansancio al escuchar el incesante tartamudeo de su compañera. ¿Por qué siempre que hablaba con él tenía que tartamudear y ponerse nerviosa de esa forma? Y es que no lo entendía; si ella salía con Tooyama, no debería sentir vergüenza por hablar con otro hombre, después de todo, pensaba que aquello la ayudaría a superar su timidez.

—¡Me pidió si le puedes mostrar algunas canchas de tenis! —dijo por fin.

¿Qué? ¿Y por qué diablos, de entre todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser él?

—Estoy ocupado, no quiero —fue su respuesta escueta.

Ante esto, la cobriza bajó su mirada y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de tristeza.

Maldita sea, cómo detestaba hacer sentir mal a personas que no eran malas con él. Cuando se trataba de tenis, hasta con el mismísimo Kirihara Akaya, el diablo, era despiadado —dentro de los límites de lo permitido, obviamente—, pero con Ryuzaki… Ella no le había hecho nada malo; era como hacerle algo así a su prima Nanako.

Ryoma agitó efusivamente su cabeza ante este pensamiento. ¿Qué diablos…? No, no podía estar poniendo a Ryuzaki al nivel de su familia, no, no y no. Era el sueño, estaba seguro. Sí, todavía estaba medio adormilado.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente, tomándose la cabeza y desordenándose los mechones negros con verde.

Sakuno alzó su cabeza y él vio, en lo profundo de su mirada, un brillo especial que no siempre veía, y que no le dedicaba a muchas personas. Su sonrisa era amplia y sus mejillas estaban levemente azoradas. Algo en la boca de su estómago se revolvió.

—¡Qué bien, gracias Ryoma-kun! —exclamó muy animada— Me dijo si podía ser mañana…

Así que mañana, ¿eh? Mañana sería el día en que vería nuevamente a ese mono de la selva. No era una mala decisión; después de todo, podría analizar levemente el comportamiento de ambos. Si alguien supiese en cómo pensaba últimamente, pensarían que no era el mismo Ryoma de siempre.

—Hmph —dijo en un suspiro.

Giró sobre sus talones y siguió su marcha, escuchando un efusivo "Adios, Ryoma-kun, ¡y gracias!". Esbozó una tenue sonrisa al imaginársela agitando intensamente su mano en señal de despido.

Y es que Echizen se lo imaginó, pero nunca, ni en sus sueños más remotos, pensó que realmente lo estaba haciendo.


	7. Tooyama, el insoportable

**Capítulo 7:** Tooyama, el insoportable

—¡Juega contra mí, Koshimae!

—No.

—¡Por favor!

—No.

—KOSHIMAEEEEE.

Esta escena se había prolongado —al menos— por diez minutos. Y Ryoma estaba harto. No bastaba con que tuviese que mostrarle al pelirrojo insufrible las canchas callejeras de tenis, sino que además tenía que aguantar sus gritos estrambóticos y escandalosos. Y lo peor era que él era el centro de atención.

"Que alguien me mate", rogó en sus pensamientos.

Su plan de analizar las situaciones con ojo crítico seguía en pie, el único —y gran problema— es que no había averiguado nada como para poder analizarlo. Junto a Sakuno se habían encontrado con Tooyama Kintaro a las afueras del Seigaku, pero éste no había dado muestras de cariño visibles a su novia, por lo que a Ryoma le parecía extraño. Tal vez debería analizar eso.

Y luego, la incesante petición de jugar. Debía admitir que Tooyama jugaba bastante bien al tenis, pero no, no tenía ninguna intención de enfrentarse a él. Y es que nadie podía culparlo: la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, y era aún más difícil tenerla con el hiperactivo pelirrojo revoloteando y gritándole en el oído.

Cuando él dejó de prestarle atención, se dio cuenta que su foco se dirigió hacia Ryuzaki. Un leve cosquilleo, un signo parecido a la incomodidad apareció dentro del ambarino. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a girar sobre sus pies y retirarse del lugar, una voz conocida lo hizo detenerse.

—Echizen-kun.

Junto a él había llegado Shiraishi, el capitán del equipo del Shitenhouji.

—Gracias por cuidar de Kin-chan —dijo amablemente—. A ti también, Sakuno-chan.

Iba a responder, pero… Gritos y más gritos. Clásico.

—¡SHIRAISHI! ¡El veneno no!

El aludido ignoró olímpicamente a su compañero y no despegó la vista de la joven muchacha.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, desde que estamos acá en Tokio no has parado de ayudarnos. Eres muy amable.

Como era de esperarse, sus mejillas se encendieron escandalosamente ante tan agradable cumplido.

—No me extrañaría que Kin-chan terminase fijándose en ti.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

Si es que aquello era posible, las mejillas de la muchacha se enrojecieron aún más, e intentó decir algo pero ninguna palabra —entendible— salió de sus labios, sólo gestos vacuos e imprecisos.

—¿Y tú qué sabes, Shiraishi? No, ¡el veneno no! NOOOOO.

Entre tantos gritos y alborotos, su mente pensó con una inusitada rapidez.

¿O sea que Ryuzaki y Tooyama, alias el insoportable, no eran novios?


	8. Shiraishi al ataque

**Capítulo 8:** Shiraishi al ataque

Tooyama Kintaro se encontraba ya sentado en el tren que lo llevaría de vuelta a su ciudad. Junto a él, el capitán del Shitenhouji se encontraba apaciblemente leyendo una revista. Ya había acabado la famosa capacitación que lo había tenido varios días en la capital del país.

—Ah, _ecstasy _—dejó escapar Shiraishi—. Nada como volver a casa.

—¡Sí, qué emoción! Ya no puedo esperar —dijo entusiasmado el pelirrojo.

El rubio alzó una ceja. En su cabeza se instaló un pensamiento que no pudo desechar hasta plantearlo directamente, por lo que dejó a un lado la revista y miró fijamente a los ojos de su amigo.

—¿Y no extrañarás a Sakuno-chan?

Kintaro lo miró como si un adulto le ofreciese un dulce a un niño. Ingenuo.

—¡Por supuesto!

Shiraishi esperaba más respuesta que eso, por lo que continuó con su interrogatorio.

—Y vivimos muy lejos —prosiguió—. Sé que tienes su número telefónico pero, ¿es eso suficiente?

Los ojos de Kintaro se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver su iris café. Pareciendo captar poco a poco su pregunta, respondió:

—Tienes razón. ¡Pero aun así quiero volver! —exclamó, mostrando todos sus dientes en una afable sonrisa.

El rubio apoyó su mano en su cabeza, pensando en cómo sonsacarle información al inocente novato.

—Pero te gustaría volver a verla, ¿no es así?

—¡Por supuesto! Sakuno-chan cocina de maravilla.

Shiraishi esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Sakuno-chan? ¡Por supuesto! —volvió a repetir—. Cocina muy bien y es muy agradable —respondió, balanceándose en la butaca del tren.

El capitán del Shitenhouji negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que si te gusta como mujer —puntualizó. Kintaro volvió a abrir desmesuradamente sus orbes café, y el rubio soltó una risa—. Me refiero, Kin-chan, a que si te gustaría estar siempre con ella, comer siempre su comida, ver cómo se comporta en todo momento. Si ríe, si llora, si simplemente te mira cálidamente —profundizó.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a su cabeza, rascándosela y desordenándose el cabello. Tenía en su rostro un semblante de concentración, como si realmente estuviese analizando palabra a palabra lo que su compañero le acababa de decir.

—Me gusta su comida —afirmó finalmente—. Me gusta su sonrisa, me gusta estar con ella pero, ¡no me gustaría que llorara! Y si lo hace —dijo, aún balanceándose—, me gustaría estar allí para que no se sintiera tan triste.

El rubio capitán esbozó una cálida sonrisa mientras miraba con cariño a su compañero de equipo.

—Entonces te gusta —aseveró el muchacho.

El novato, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hizo gala de su flamante cerebro y se puso a pensar. No le gustaba pensar demasiado si no se trataba de tenis. Era bastante monotemático en ese sentido. Pero ahora, habiendo escuchado lo que Shiraishi le había dicho, no podía pasar aquello por alto.

¿Le gustaba estar con ella? ¡Por supuesto! Era una persona agradable y sencilla, que reía con cada cosa que él decía y siempre le regalaba una bella sonrisa. Y su comida… ¡Por Dios! Su comida era una de las cosas más ricas que había probado en su vida. De hecho, dudaba que alguien pudiese cocinar así de bien. Debía de ser algún tipo de extraterrestre conviviendo entre humanos. Escalofriante. Y si alguien la hiciese llorar… no cabían dudas de que sería el primero en estar con ella. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, podría hacerle daño a una persona como ella? ¿A alguien que no mataba ni a una mosca?

Y entonces, con una abrumadora claridad, cayó en la cuenta.

Finalmente, agitó positivamente su cabeza, sin imaginarse que esto desencadenaría una serie de hechos que él nunca se hubiese esperado.

En su butaca, Shiraishi esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras miraba al horizonte y pensaba. Definitivamente, las cosas se iban a poner movidas. Muy movidas.


End file.
